Whispers That Enthrall
by Tenshii Clone
Summary: Jareth is still enthralled with Sarah and his love for her. Sarah has come to realize the error of her assumptions in the Labyrinth. A dream brings Jareth to and understanding, and Sarah to sorrow. J/S Rating may change.


Authors note: HA! i forgot this at first... Anyways! After a loooooooong vacation (with only Shokai in the reccent years) I have returned triumphant with Whispers That Enthrall. I've decided that JAreth and Sarah shall be my new playthings to do with as I please. I plan for this story to be deliciously romantic, fluffy and cute. And when I say delicious...I mean _delicious_. I may even do my first lemon ever o.o if that's what you guys all want xD But that is not gonna happen for a littlw while yet at least. So without further interuption please enjoy my fandom :3

Oh...yeah...

Disclaimer: I do not own The Labyrinth or any characters lest they be of my creation.

* * *

"_Jareth."_

The thought traveled to him and immediately the goblin king froze; the voice floating over his skin like a long forgotten promise, a temptation he was powerless to resist.

It came from the young girl who had unknowingly won his heart, both before and during her trip in his labyrinth. She had enraptured him; in body, mind, soul, and most importantly in heart.

Of course she knew not the power she held over his heart, he had made sure of that, trying to woo her as he would a Fae courtesan- with seduction such a young woman could never understand. 'Foolish!' He mentally spat to himself disappearing to his chambers as he always did when she called. 'No! By the end of her journey she still viewed me as the villain, not as a potential soul mate.'

Jareth cursed aloud. Even after years she still held such power over him! And she had no idea! The Goblin King could kill Hoggle for telling the girl his name. Names held power in the underground, and even above ground to some extent, part of the reason he would not, even now, allow himself to think of hers.

Every time his name left her lips Jareth was immediately enthralled, with no chance of returning to his previous thoughts. Had she not known his name, if her sweet breath had beckoned him as the Goblin King, he surely would have been able to ignore her beckons.

'That's what you tell yourself anyways…' He conceded grudgingly. The truth was had she called him by any title he possessed he would be hard pressed to ignore her. In fact, the only reason he did not go to her now, to bask in her presence once more, was the fact that she was dreaming. She did not truly want to see him it was a product of her dreams- he was in her dreams, though he knew not the content. Of course, as the Dream weaver king he could see any dreams if he desired, but Jareth would not bring himself to do it- he could not, _would_ not invade her mind.

"Sarah." He murmured mournfully summoning a perfect crystal with practiced ease. The weary goblin king twisted the clear orb around his finger tips- much like he had done for his young love during their 'first' encounter- before stilling it. With a sigh he peered into the crystal- seeing nothing until he spoke Sarah's name in a whisper, like a prayer.

The clear surface of the crystal clouded, and then turned dark, revealing a room lit only by the stars- and by the natural radiance of the young woman that lay asleep. There she laid, the woman of his dreams, the holder of his heart- tangled in her thin sheets as she wormed around on her bed. Jareth stared, as always in awe of his love. However, there was something different to this call.

Usually, when Sarah's subconscious dared to utter his name aloud, the girl would be calmly sleeping, with no sign that she had spoken a word about the Fae king. This time though- Jareth watched with no small amount of dread- the girl, the young woman with eyes of emerald, was _crying_. Jareth felt a sharp tug in his heart, a pain that would have been new to him just 19 years ago. But now- after seeing and later facing this fiery creature and having fallen in love with her- her pain was his own.

Irrationally, though perhaps not so irrational for a goblin king, he wanted to find the creature that had caused _his_ Sarah, his _queen_, pain and tear them limb from limb. Sharp mismatched eyes narrowed on her crying form, the anger still swelling in him even as he watched her tear soaked face.

"Tell me _precious_," He nearly purred into the magical orb he held, lacing magic into every word, "Tell me who has hurt you so."

Sarah, through the only way he had to see her, let out a chocked sound, turning over in her troubled sleep. A moment passed and Sarah said nothing, Jareth cursed, certain that his magic had failed since she had renounced his power over her But then, then Sarah's soft green eyes snapped open, her breath left her in a shuddering gasp, and the one name that could ruin the goblin king, left her lips.

"Jareth." She breathed more tears falling from her eyes.

The Goblin king felt his world fall down around him.

Within a moment he was on his way above ground.

* * *

It was always the same for Sarah. As night came upon her world, as her mind slipped into slumber to prepare for the next day, the dreams would come upon her. Mostly they were flashes of the Labyrinth- her friends, her journey, what she had learned. They were perfect remembrances, save the fact that _HE_ was always there- even if he hadn't been in her journey- watching her, gazing so intently at her that she could _feel_ his eyes along her body. Sarah would shudder, remembering his proximity to her in the tunnels, remember as he held her as they danced, and when finally she was decided to turning around- he would be gone.

His absence broke her heart.

But Sarah felt she deserved it, after what she had done.

When the young girl had first returned with her now beloved brother, she had felt victorious, fulfilled- _powerful. _She had beaten the Goblin king at his own game, sent the fiend into the darkness where he could never again steal a precious baby. The young Sarah had thought his words were tricks, their dance only a distraction, his plea, a horrid lie. He had tried to seduce her with things she could not have, but Sarah had prevailed for the better.

Her attitude towards her father and step mother had changed, her love for her little brother had blossomed, and the fantasy loving girl had become the studious, social daughter Karen had always wanted.

However, not too much time passed before Sarah saw her error. Her knew life was boring, her new friends shallow, her new happiness false. Always the young teens mind would wander back to the Labyrinth, thinking over everything that had happened to her and her baby brother. New things were revealed as she probed every memory carefully.

Jareth had not been her enemy. The goblin king _had_ only done as she asked, he took the baby, he gave her adventure, he was the notorious villain she wanted. It was all a game too- to think that a young girl could defeat a mighty king- pathetic. She had never won and he had never put her in any _real _danger. The wall gave out before the cleaners, Hoggle saved her with a rope from the Fierys, and the goblin army was more a laugh than a threat. And even worse, Sarah realized, was that at their final confrontation he had offered her his _heart_ along with her dreams.

So now, three years after her journey, it came as no surprise to Sarah that he disappeared in her dreams. She _deserved_ it- she had spit on his heart and thrown it back into his face.

Vying for repentance, but knowing it was worth nothing- Sarah tried to apologize in her dreams. But there was no response, he always disappeared, and she was still to afraid to call out to him aloud. He _did_ have power over her, but Sarah feared he hated her for what she had done.

So Sarah bore the dreams with little complaint, loosing her newly acquired friends from both the above and Underground in her loathing of herself.

However, tonight's dream was different. She was not with her friends in her dirty clothes and bedraggled hair as her fifteen year old self. No, this time she was in the crystal ballroom- fastened up tight in spun sugar and lace, her hair curled and adorned- as her full grown self.

Immediately Sarah set out to find him- the Goblin king. This was the ballroom they had been in together, though now it was empty, and she _knew_ he would be there. Music started to bubble softly from every corner of the shimmering space, a melody she knew well, a song that had become embedded in her heart as much as the man who had sung it was. But his voice did not join the music which made her body tremble- so Sarah cautiously made her way towards the back of the room.

Though Sarah had not noticed last time, given the throng of entwined bodies that packed every corner, as her heeled feet made their way towards the rear of the room she saw a double staircase. As quickly as the death trap shoes could allow an anxious Sarah made her way up the stairs, past a set of beautiful French doors, and out onto a stone balcony. The previously unknown structure stared out over the darkened Labyrinth, made of white stone that was luminescent in the moonlight.

"It's so different than before." The elaborately dressed young woman whispered to herself as she gaze out over the now lush and pleasant looking labyrinth. A harsh laugh sounded behind her and Sarah spun, coming face to face with the literal man of her dreams- dressed to the nines as he had been when they danced.

"Jareth." His name left her throat in a breath, beyond her control, as she looked into his mismatched eyes. Much like he had in the labyrinth, Jareth stared at her with all the demeanor of a villain.

"Of course the labyrinth is different _Sarah_," The Goblin King said harshly, taking a few paces towards her and causing her defiance to rise within her, "You came to my labyrinth looking only to take, to betray, to destroy!"

Green eyes widened and her mouth fell open as Jareth's eyes grew hard with rage - all the defiance she had in the labyrinth previously seemed to have washed away, "N-No J-Jareth I _promise_ I didn't. I-I didn't understand back then, but I understand now!" She pleaded with him wishing beyond anything to make him see her repentance. The king let out another harsh laugh his fury coloring his regal face red, now in front of the trembling Sarah.

"You have no _right_ to call me by name _little Sarah_," If he could sound more menacing Sarah did not know how, her entire body was trembling as tears streaked down her cheeks.

"P-please y-your highness...please I'm so sorry!"

An evil grin grew upon dream Jareth's face as her pressed up close to her, "Not yet you aren't."

* * *

Sarah awoke breathless and crying, Jareth's name slipping from her lips in a trembling prayer. She had been right- he _hated_ her!

Still crying, her heart fractured to a point it hurt to breath, Sarah rose from her bed, falling to the floor with a strangled cry as her legs were tangled in her blankets. Emotionally exhausted Sarah let her tears fall freely, sobs ripping from her throat.

"Oh precious." An achingly familiar voice called from the shadows.


End file.
